


Help Me

by BakeySama9



Series: Russell Ziskey and Samantha White [1]
Category: Stripes (1981)
Genre: Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Russell is sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Samantha gets way too drunk at a friend's bachelorette party, and she calls Russell to come get her. He helps her into the car and drives her home, helping her through he drunk shenanigans because he loves her so much.
Relationships: Russell Ziskey/Original Female Characters
Series: Russell Ziskey and Samantha White [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174646
Kudos: 1





	Help Me

Samantha leans up against the wall and lights up a cigarette. She sighs as she can feel the alcohol in her system making her feel dizzy. She had been at a friend’s bachelorette party and she definitely had way too much to drink. Before leaving the house, she called up Russell so he could come pick her up. Sam had planned on getting a cab at first, but now she definitely was way too drunk and she was afraid that she might be sick inside the taxi. It was a risk she didn’t want to take, and she would feel so horrible about it if it did happen inside the taxi.

Headlights flash as Samantha becomes drowned in lights. She needs to shield her eyes before coming to terms that she’ll have to walk over to the car and get in. She stumbles as she walks over, and Russell rolls down the window.

“Need help?” he calls out to her, but she can barely form words. 

“Ughh, yes!” she cries. Russell chuckles to himself as he gets out of the car.

He makes his way over to Sam, and he wraps an arm around her. She leans up against him for support and also comfort. He can tell that she’s truly intoxicated and just holding on to her consciousness. He’s a little worried about her, but he knows she can handle her liquor for the most part. She is tough, but sometimes she needs some help.

“Did you have too much to drink, Sammy?” Russell asks as he helps her into the passenger seat. She nods before laying back against the headrest. He brushes some stray hairs out of her face, placing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m going to take you home now, okay?” Russell gets into his seat and pulls out of the driveway. He starts driving, but can’t help but look over to Sam. She seems a little out of it, but not like she’s going to be sick. He places a hand on her knee as he drives. She smiles at him weakly.

Before they get home, he decides to stop into a fastfood place for some greasy burgers and fries. If Sam becomes hungry, the oils from the food will help to absorb the rest of alcohol that’s causing her to feel this way. He knows it could help with the oncoming hangover tomorrow. 

Finally they get to his place, and Russell juggles the food in one hand while he leads Samantha inside his apartment. She’s starting to make a few sexual remarks, so he knows she isn’t past the point of no return. He can’t help but bite his tongue every time she says something about his dick. It’s becoming a little comical, and she knows he’s enjoying it. Sam has a great sense of humour and it comes out a lot when she’s drunk.

“Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?” Sam asks Russell and he laughs.

“It’s all good, Sammy. You don’t need to compliment me right now, I know what you think of me.” He brings her into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

Sam sits on the toilet seat, giggling like mad. Russell is making sure the water temperature is warm and not too cold for Sam. Finally, he turns to her and tries to get her out of her dress. She starts smirking.

“Want to undress me, huh?” Sam teases, and Russell just bites back a laugh.

“Yeah, I am. C’mon, Sammy. I need you to cooperate. You’ll thank me in the morning for this.”

“Only if you shower with me,” Sam says with a wink.

Russell sighs but decides this might actually work to his advantage. They both get undressed and get into the stream of warm water. While he figured she’d continue her sexual teasing, he’s surprised to see her enjoying the feel of hot water on her drunken body.

Russell wastes no time as he starts to lather up her hair and her body with soap, causing her to groan slightly. He can tell she’s enjoying the feeling of this. When his hands cup her breasts to wash them, Samantha begins her teasing again. Russell massages the knots out of her muscles as she leans in to give him a kiss. They both relish in the feeling of the skin to skin contact.

Finally, he’s able to get her dried off and into a nice pair of pajamas she left here the last time. Samantha is a little more sober now, but clearly still not feeling the best. She leans against Russell on the couch as he finds something for them to watch.

In front of Sam is a burger and some fries, which she picks at a little. She’s being a little clingy and whiny now, which causes Russell’s heart to melt a little. She truly is a great girlfriend and he doesn’t mind when she’s not feeling the best. He enjoys her all the same. She can be a handful sometimes, but he enjoys that about her. He looks down at her before placing a soft kiss on her nose.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Sam mutters. She places a kiss to his nose as well and they smile at each other. 

He leans over to kiss her on the temple. “Anything for you, sweetie.”

They bask in the company of each other, laughing at the stupid jokes being said in the sitcom. Samantha’s heart flutters every time Russell kisses her or rubs her back soothingly. She can’t believe her luck. He’s truly the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

Eventually, she falls asleep in his arms. He has to carry her to his bed, but he doesn’t mind at all. She mumbles a few things in her sleep while Russell slides in next to her. He kisses her before rolling over to fall asleep.

Samantha rolls over once more, but only to kiss him gently.

“You are my one and only,” she whispers.

“You’re my one and only too, Sammy.”


End file.
